Powrót do domu
by Nigaki
Summary: Po roku nieobecności, Sam ponownie przybywa do Bunkra.


Gdy znak witający w Lebanon pojawił się w zasięgu jego wzroku, Sam momentalnie odżył po kilkugodzinnej podróży. Miło było znów być w domu. Zawsze był bardzo towarzyszki, potrzebował kontaktów z ludźmi, zwłaszcza tymi bliskimi jego sercu, dlatego tak strasznie stęsknił się za domem. Okazjonalne rozmowy przez telefon czy na Skype'ie na dłuższą metę nie wystarczały, to nie było to samo co przebywanie z osobą w tym samym pokoju, dotykanie jej i słuchanie jej głosu nie zakłócanego przez słabej jakości głośniki laptopa czy telefonu.

Nie było go w Bunkrze rok, nie potrafił znaleźć wolnego czasu, by wpaść choćby w święta. Studia to nie przelewki.

Wciąż nie mógł uwierzyć, że zdecydował się wrócić, ale cały świat paranormalny ucichł, więc nie było powodu, by tego nie robić. Niebo i piekło zostały zamknięte, ani anioły ani demony nie mogły już schodzić na ziemię, a zwykłe potwory nie stanowiły większego zagrożenia. Nie z tak rozbudowanym systemem łączności, jaki mieścił się teraz w Bunkrze. Coś, co kiedyś było tajemnicą, teraz stało otworem przed każdym łowcą szukającym pracy albo kilku dni odpoczynku. Kiedy Charlie wróciła z Oz zabrała się za naprawianie komputerów w bunkrze podczas gdy jej dziewczyna odcinała łby kolejnym potworom. Dorothy zyskała już niemal status legendy wśród łowców i choć początkowo wszyscy drwili z jej tożsamości i historii, teraz siedzieli cicho jak trusie, bojąc się oberwać w łeb.

W tym samym czasie on i Dean porządkowali zbiory Ludzi Pisma. Posiadali naprawdę sporą wiedzę na wiele tematów, jednak niektóre księgi zapisane były w dawno już wymarłych językach. Na szczęście Castiel znał je wszystkie i z chęcią je tłumaczył.

Nieopodal Bunkra osiedlił się Garth ze swoją watahą. Nie chciał mieszkać zbyt daleko, wolał kontynuować pracę Bobby'ego i pomagać łowcom. Poza tym jego rodzina sprawdzała się świetnie jako system wczesnego ostrzegania. Kto by pomyślał, że wilkołaki mają aż tak dobry węch.

Kiedy wszystko jeszcze było w powijakach, Sam zaczął rozmyślać o powrocie do szkoły. Coraz częściej łapał się na tym, że sprawdza stronę Stanford i to czy mógłby zacząć tam, gdzie skończył lata temu. Dean przyłapał go na tym jednego dnia. Spodziewał się po bracie gadki w stylu Johna, dużo krzyków i kategorycznej odmowy. Oczywiście Dean nie mógł mu niczego zabronić, ale Sam nie chciał rozstawać się z nim w stanie wojny. O dziwo jednak brat okazał się bardzo wspierający i nawet namawiał go, by pojechał. Powiedział, że razem z Castielem i Charlie sobie poradzą.

Mimo to Sam potrzebował jeszcze kilku miesięcy na decyzję. Chciał jeszcze pomóc w przywracaniu Bunkra do życia i wrócił do Stanford dopiero gdy wszystko było na ukończeniu. Ciężko było być studentem, gdy było się starszym od 3/4 kolegów. Nawet wykładowcy przezywali go Dziadkiem, co podchwycili od pozostałych studentów. Na zainteresowanie płci pięknej oczywiście nie narzekał, a on też się nie odpędzał, choć dziwnie się czuł sypiając z osiemnastolatkami. Nie zamierzał jednak wybrzydzać skoro uważały go za lepszy wybór niż rówieśników w ich wieku. Pozostawało mu to albo sypianie z wykładowczyniami starszymi od niego. Nie że miał coś do ich wieku, wciąż był przecież zadurzony w Jody, ale sypianie z panią profesor byłoby w złym guście. Nie chciał być posądzony o płacenie w naturze za oceny. Zresztą większość i tak była zamężna.

Jody też wpadała do bunkra, gdy tylko miała czas. Często zabierała ze sobą Alex i Claire. Ta druga znalazła się pod jej opieką, gdy Castiel zdał sobie sprawę, że nie zapewni nastolatce odpowiedniej opieki, której ona i tak od niego nie chciała, przynajmniej nie w tak wielkich ilościach, jakimi próbował ją obdarowywać. Pani szeryf znacznie lepiej sobie radziła w tej kwestii, a Alex ucieszyła się z nowej koleżanki. Jak twierdziła, wszystkie dziewczyny w szkole to jakieś dziwaczki choć większość pewnie myślała to samo o niej.

Sam przejechał przez miasto i skręcił na drogę prowadzącą do Bunkra. Nikt nie spodziewał się jego przyjazdu, nie mówił o tym ostatnim razem, gdy rozmawiał z Deanem przez telefon. Chciał mu zrobić niespodziankę choć brat niezbyt za nimi przepadał. Chyba że niespodzianką było ciasto.

Dean polował rzadziej niż kiedyś, ale też nie mógł na dłużej usiedzieć w miejscu. Przestał jednak ryzykować niepotrzebnie swoim życiem. Po tym jak zdał sobie sprawę, jak wiele osób go kocha, postanowił bardziej uważać wiedząc, że jego śmierć złamie wszystkim serca. Sam cieszył się, że brat w końcu zrozumiał, że jego życie też jest ważne. A to wszystko dzięki Znamieniu. Jednak wynikło z niego coś dobrego. Choć Dean twierdził, że czarne oczy to też zaleta, szczególnie przydatna na Halloween.

Tak, Dean był demonem. Po wielu poszukiwaniach lekarstwa, szukania pomocy u Kaina, Metatrona i Crowleya, nie udało się znaleźć rozwiązania problemu. Ostatnim wyjściem było już tylko zapytanie samego Lucyfera, ale nikt nie chciał ryzykować wypuszczenia go. Nie mieli wątpliwości, że archanioł z radością kontrolowałby Deana dzięki Znamieniu, a tego nie chciał nikt, zwłaszcza sam zainteresowany. Piętno więc zostało, a gdy Dean znów umarł, ponownie zmienił się w demona. Tym razem obyło się bez ucieczki z Crowleyem, bo Sam zakuł brata w Bunkrze i był ostrożniejszy niż ostatnim razem. Na nic się to jednak zdało, Dean potrzebował po prostu więcej czasu na wydostanie się, ale powiodło mu się. Niekarmione Znamię zmieniło go w bestię, której nie była w stanie powstrzymać żadna pułapka. Sam znowu spojrzał śmierci w oczy, nawet w pełni naładowany Castiel, który odzyskał swoją łaskę nie mógł się równać z furią Rycerza Piekieł.

Dean nieźle poturbował ich obu i byłby ich zabił, gdyby w ostatniej chwili się nie opamiętał. Od tego momentu Piętno było pod jego całkowitą kontrolą. Żaden z nich do końca nie wiedział jak mu się to udało, ale mieli swoje podejrzenia. Dean zawsze był bardzo empatyczną osobą. Kopiował emocje innych równie szybko jak ośmiornica zmieniała kolor. W chwili gdy miał zabić Sama i Castiela, ich rozpacz, ale też i zaufanie musiały być tak silne, że zagłuszyły ryki Znamienia na dobre. Demon padł na kolana i zapłakał. Dean powrócił.

Sam wjechał do garażu i zaparkował wśród wielu innych samochodów. Wyglądało na to, że Bunkier jest dziś pełen ludzi. Rozpoznał motocykl Dorothy i auto Gabriela, łowcy który aż za bardzo przypominał archanioła, nie tylko z imienia. Czasami miał nawet wrażenie, że to naprawdę on tylko w innym naczyniu, ale nigdy tego nie potwierdził.

O dziwo główny hol był pusty, gdy do niego wszedł. Po usłyszeniu wystrzału zrozumiał, że wszyscy są na strzelnicy. Zakłady o to, kto lepiej strzeli nie były niczym nowym w Bunkrze, można się było przy tym nieźle obłowić, pod warunkiem że nie było się wykluczonym z rozgrywek jak on czy Dean. Byli za dobrzy na resztę i zawsze wygrywali czym doprowadzali do frustracji pozostałych.

Sam rozejrzał się po znajomym miejscu. Nic się nie zmieniło od jego ostatniej wizyty, zapach wciąż był ten sam, aż wziął głęboki wdech, by się nim nacieszyć.

- Sam?

Odwrócił się szybko w stronę biblioteki, gdzie stali Dean i Castiel. Oni też się nie zmienili. Brat nadal nosił kraciaste koszule i przetarte dżinsy, a anioł nie rozstawał się ze swoim płaszczem i garniturem. Widział już ich nie raz podczas rozmów internetowych, ale teraz w końcu nie było pomiędzy nimi żadnej bariery. Wyglądali jak w dniu, gdy żegnali go do Stanford, tyle że tamto pożegnanie odbyło się przy terminalu na lotnisku w Kansas City.

- Hej - przywitał się rzucając torbę z rzeczami na podłogę. Coś czuł, że będą mu niedługo potrzebne wolne ręce.

Dean rozpromienił się jak dziecko w Boże Narodzenie i podbiegł w jego stronę z szerokim uśmiechem na twarzy. Sam spodziewał się entuzjastycznego przyjęcia, ale nie aż tak. Brat skoczył na niego śmiejąc się i omal go nie przewracając. Castiel dołączający zaraz potem wcale nie pomógł. Musiał się zaprzeć mocno obiema nogami, by nie wylądować na tyłku wraz z prawie czterystoma funtami żywej wagi.

- Dobrze, że wróciłeś, Sammy - powiedział wtulony w niego Dean.

- Witaj z powrotem - dodał Castiel obejmujący Deana od tyłu.

Sam nie miał pojęcia, co ich napadło w czasie tego roku, że nagle stali się tacy chętni do tulenia, ale nic nie powiedział tylko z uśmiechem odwzajemnił uścisk.

- Taa. Dobrze być w domu.


End file.
